lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Karak Mulger
Karak Mulger or The Red Eye Mountain is a former Dwarven fortress inhabited by Night Goblins. Karak Mulger was the home of Clan Blackbeard of whom dominated the eastern section of the Lucernian Mountains but following the destruction of Karak Mulger they now have migrated north to Thaig Kortaze. The nature of the Black Water crater made the perfect location for the Dwarves to mine Gromril the star-iron which Dwarfs used to forge legendarily solid armour and razor-sharp weapons. Like Karak Ungor before, the Dwarfs mines were their own downfall: as they mined deeper into the cliff-face, they dug so deep that their tunnels touched the underground waters of the lake. In this lake the Dwarves discovered their doom, they discovered the viens of Warpstone that would instigate the Skaven into action. The Skaven instigated a migration of Night Goblins from the mountains of Westros and these Night Goblins swiftly overran the eastern half of the Lucerne Mountains, and then during the Driving Tide they wiped out and then took over the Dwarven Hold. The Hold of Karak Mulger now stands as one of the larger Night Goblin holds, and its numbers grow every year. History Early History The Mountains of Lucerne had always been a contested mountain, and in the centuries before the Dwarves came the mountains were fought over between spiders and trogs. The spiders eventually won, and it was this victory that allowed the Dwarves to take them down, as the spiders were severely weakened in the conflict. With their control over the mountains, they spent centuries clearing it out completely, and during this time Karak Izor, and Karak Mulger grew fabulously rich and expansive. The Coming of the Elves The wealth of the Hold of Karak Izor, and its sister city Karak Mulger only accelerated when the region became home to a growing number of High Elves. The High Elves were in the process of expanding into France, and were open to trade with the Dwarves. The Dwarves of Lucerne opened their trade convoys and traded huge amounts of goods with the Elves, perhaps only exclipsed in their trade with the Elves by the massive Dwarven Hold of Karak Matron. War with the Elves Main Article : War of Vengeance The Good will between the two sides would explode into war after a series of tricks, and failed negoitiations led Karak Ankor to declare war on Ulthuan. This war raged across Europe with the holds of Karak Izor, and Karak Mulger being rather unaffected in fact there was an increase in trade due to so many Dwarves using the Lucerne Mountains as a jumping area for the invasion of France. Night Goblin Fortress Following the Hold falling to the hordes of Night Goblins the former Dwarf Stronghold is overrun with Night Goblins. The Goblins use this base as a means of attacking Karak Izor. The Goblins, have also begun making routes out of the mountain with which they use to attack nearbye Human settlements, most significantly is the attacks on Dresdan where they would be quite succesful. The attacks on Dresdan were once a relatively small thing, but more recently they have come to overun many of the tunnels beneath the city, and are beginning to have substancial numbers. The situation in Karak Izor is much as it has always been, the goblins just not quite powerful enought to take the hold by themselves, and the Drarves not strong enough to beat the goblins. Noteable Members Clan Blackbeard See Also : Clan Blackbeard Category:Mountains of Lucerne Category:Sof-Dwarves Category:Dwarves of the Lucernian Mountains